His Call
by Ladycaroline13
Summary: We were going to look at a house. We arrived and all hell breaks loose. Running from giant wolves, guys with a scythe, and the devil himself should scare you, but in all this, the hounds decided they wanted to play too.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed for the millionth time in eight hours. Sitting in a cramped car driving to the middle of nowhere would to that to you. My cousin sitting next me laughed and I just glare at the road.

"It's not that bad," my cousin says to me smiling. He's enjoying my contempt of driving on a road with nothing to look at. The radio stopped working an hour ago and the last city, if you can call it that, was 100 miles ago.

"says the guy not driving. Where is this place? Are they sure it even exists? "I ask as he pulled out a print out of the place we were looking for. I glance over as he opens the Manila folder and takes out the directions to a large mansion.

"Yeah. We still have another 100 miles to go. We should be in the town of Cyndra soon. Do you want me to drive for awhile," he asked while placing the paperwork back. I think about his offer and shake my head. Sean drove like a little old lady. It would take us longer if he drove.

"Are you even interested in moving to this place?"

"Honestly, no. I don't know whose idea it was for the whole family to live together. It's a crazy idea."

"You don't think everyone should help out with grandma? Or is it the fact everyone would know what you are doing all the time?"

"I don't mind the family helping out. I just don't want to be in close quarters with some of those people." Sean snorts and I smile. Our family was easy to deal with in doses. All of them at the same time was torture and the idea of living with all of them was wearing on my sanity.

"Caroline, they are not that bad," Sean says as we pass a sign stating "25 miles to Cynda."

"Says the guy whose married with a kid on the way! I am the outcast remember? I don't fit into their perfect little mold!" I say and he sighs. This conversation had a long time coming. I am different from my family. My mother was Caucasian, my father is African American. My brother and I are mixed but due to them kissing ass most of the time they are accepted. Me? Not so much.

"They just don't like the fact you don't bow down. Nothing new there. But hey! You got me. Melissa and Britt are on your side as well also uncle Rich is always on your side."

"True." I smile as I think of my crazy great uncle he is my grandmothers brother. I smile as the city comes into vision. Sean shakes his head as we start driving through it looking for a hotel or inn.

"There is one." Sean states pointing to the left. I park the car in front of a shabby looking place called "stars." I turn off the car and pop the trunk. We grab our bags and head inside to see an older man reading the paper behind the desk.

"Excuse me?" Sean says and the man lowers his paper. My eyes widen when I see his face. He had the gashes that ran from his eyebrow to his chin on the right side.

"Hello. I'm Hayden. How can I help you folks?" He said smiling. I try not to cringe as Sean spoke up.

"One bedroom with two beds please."

"Sure. We don't get visitors often in these parts. So what brings you? Hayden asks as he hand Sean the key.

"The mansion on the hill," Sean says. Hayden frond and looks to Sean then to me.

"You thinking about buyin'? " Hayden asks.

"Our family is," I state and he looks at me and does the sign of the cross.

"God bless your soul. The ghost will change your mind." Hayden goes back to his paper as we walk towards our room. Sean opens the door as we walk into the small room. Two twin beds and a desk was the only furniture sitting in the room. I place my bag on the bed and open it.

"What was that about?" I ask going through the bag looking for a set of pjs.

"Apparently, the mansions haunted."

"what?!"

"People have gone to see this place and end up dead or missing."

"Screw that! I'm not going to go look at a home and get killed!"

"You won't be killed. It's just rumors."

"Some rumors have truth behind them."

"I looked into it before we came. It's safe."

"Fine but if I did I am haunting your ass!" I say as I walk out of the room to look for a bathroom.

The next morning we woke up early to get a head start. Sean called his mom to update her on where we were and how the trip was going. He hangs up his cell phone and shakes his head.

"Mom says hi," Sean says getting in the car. I snort as I get into the car. My aunt Ellie and I did not get along very well. He knew this and had been trying for years to get me and her on the same page. In Sean's head I needed more support. In all honesty I wanted to be left alone.

We reached the mansion around 10 am which was surprising with his driving. The five story home was beautiful and antique looking on the outside. Large gray columns were on either side of the entrance holding up what looked to be a balcony. Sean pulls out the keys he received from the realtor days before and opens the heavy black door. The door opens to a large living area. The floor looks to be made of white marble and the walls are a greenish blue color. Stairs leading to the upstairs circle on both sides of the room along with numerous doors.

"Where should we start?" I ask in aw. It was beautiful but I knew we had to check the home for any problems.

"The first door on the right. We will work our way around from there. Exploring the bottom half of the house turned out to be interesting. It consisted of a large kitchen and dining room, a library, study, three living areas, and a pool. We head back to the entrance to check out the next floors only to notice muddy foot prints on the stairs.

Sean walks over to the steps and glances back at me. I walk over to him and he looks up towards the set of double doors at the top.l

"Do you still have your Swiss Army knife?" Sean asks.

"Yeah."

"Good. You might need it."

"You are kidding me right? Let's just leave and call the police!" I state heading towards the front door. I try to open it and the door refuses to budge. I start going from window to window only to realize how hopeless the situation was.

"Calm down. We will find another way out. Apparently someone doesn't want us to leave," Sean states starting up the stairs. I grumble as I followed him holding the knife in my pocket. Sean opens the door to the second floor only to lead to a long dark hallway. I pull out my cell phone and turn on the flashlight. Sean nods in approval as we start walking down the hall. We stop at the first door on the left and he nods as I open it. The door leads to a small empty bedroom. I sigh in relief as I shut the door. We do this for six other rooms for them to all be the same. As we reach the end of the hall Sean's phone chimes and I jump holding my knife up.

"Calm down its Trinity checking on us," Sean said reading a text on his phone.

"Damn this place has me jumpy," I say lowering my knife.

"I thought you liked horror video games?" He states with a smile.

"Yeah I do, but in them I have a gun," I say and he shakes his head turning back to the double doors ahead of us.

"True. Next time I'll help you get a gun permit," he says as he pushes the door open. As we walk in a musty smell hits me and I almost gag. I look around the room to see another set of stairs to the left and a door to the right.

"Door first?" I ask. He nods and we head towards the door. I open it and he heads in. I walk in behind him only to notice the room lead to another door. The door was metal and had what looked to be a shield on it. Sean tries to push on it but the door doesn't budge.

"I guess we go up the stairs," I say and he sighs.

"That's weird the realtor never mentioned anything about locked doors."

"The realtor never said anything about a faulty front door and here we are."

"Good point. I tried giving him a call and he did not answer."

"When?"

"After I told trinity that we were fine," he states as we start up the stairs. I open the door and he heads in first. The door opens up to a large living area and four doors. Large windows were in place of the wall to the left and on the right was rows of bookshelves. I walk over to the bookshelves as Sean walks over to the windowsill. The books on the shelves were old and dusty. I pull out a book and all of a sudden I hear movement. Sean looks at me as I drop the book I was holding. Then I hear a growl. I large brown wolf starts walking to us from near the entrance we came in. We slowly walk towards the doors to make sure we do not frighten the dog. As I reach a door the wolf pounces and I push myself through the door and throw myself at the door as I hear the wolf jump at the door. I close the door and lock it. I turn around and groan when I realize I am in another hall. There was only one door at the end and faded pictures on the walls of the hall. I jump when my cell phone rings and I grabb it and answer.m without looking to see who it is.

"Are you alright?!" Sean's voice said through my cell.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah. That wolf went after you first. After I saw that you went into a door I dashed into another."

"Good."

"Explore what you can and I'll check back with you in 20 minutes."

"Alright." Sean hangs up the phone and I walk down the dimly lighted hallway to the door at the end. I open the door slowly to a large bedroom. The far end of the room was a dome like window with another floor that could be reached by stairs. I look ahead to see a large round bed that looked freshly made. Bookshelves were along the walls of the room along with a door. I walk over to open the door when I get tackled to the ground. My hands are pinned above my head and I am facing the ground.

"Who are you?" A voice growls out. I turn my head and all I see is dark hair streaming in front of me. I struggle more and they tightens there grip and puts there knee into my back.

"My family is looking to buy this place! We came to see it!" I groan out.

"We? How many are there?" They ask not letting up.

"Let me up and I will tell you!"

"How about you tell me and I will let you live."

"How do I know you won't kill me anyways?"

"Good point," they say letting me go. I get up and turn to see the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. His cold grey eyes look me up and down as I dust myself off.

"There is just me and my cousin," I say looking around the room again.

"Male or female?" He asks.

"Male."

"Damn it! Where did he go?"

"Through another door. We got separated when a giant wolf attacked us."

"What color was the wolf?"

"Brown." As soon as I said brim the man raced out the door I came through.


	2. Chapter 2

I cursed as I grabbed my knife that fell to the ground when that guy tacked me. I run quickly out the door he passed through and stopped when I got back to the room with the four doors. The wolf was gone and there was no sign of the guy either. My phone rings and I pick it up while slowly walking around the room.

"Where are you?" Sean asks.

"Back in the room where the wolf was. Where are you?"

"Heading back that way. Don't move."

He hangs up the phone and I shake my head as i look out the window.

"You shouldn't be here," a female voice snarled. I turned around to see a red headed woman leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Let us out and we won't be here," I snap back at her. She laughs and I glare.

"He's taken an interest in you. You are not going anywhere," she smiles. Sean busts through the door and looks at the woman.

"Who are you?" Sean asks and she looks him up and down. She ignores his question and looks back to me.

"He wants you. This idiot will die before nightfall. Get him out of here before he is killed. You are not allowed to leave. Toodles!" She says leaving out one of the doors.

"Toodles? What the fuck?" I say walking towards Sean who was sweating and breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Some idiot attacked me," Sean says. I lead him over to one of the couches in the center of the room. He lifts his shirt and I wince at the nasty gash on his side.

"We have to wash it and bandage it," he says and I nod standing up. Nothing around the room we we currently in could help us.

"There is a bathroom past the room I was in. It is through that door," he said pointing to the dirt to the far left. I nod and go towards the door.

"I'll be right back," I say.

"I hope so."

I roll my eyes and head towards the door he came from. I open the door to see another long hallway. I almost groan at seeing this but start opening doors. I finally find the bathroom and walk in. I close the door and start looking through the cabinets for the things I needed. I smile as I find a first aid kit and I tuck it under my arm. I close the cabinet and start to head back towards the room when I hear voices.

"They need to be killed! They trespassed into our domain!" One voice said.

"You will not touch her! The boy I do not care," I hear a familiar voice speak.

"That girl is ruining us! We are brothers! Kill her or I will," the first voice says. I hear a growl and something slam against the door I was near. I jump and then start running back to Sean. I open the door he is at and see him resting.

"We have to get out of here!" I say frantically. I lift up Sean's bloody shirt and wince at the gash again. I open the first aid kid and use alcohol wipes to clean it then I bandage his stomach.

"What happened?" He asks as I stand up.

"I overheard some guys talking about killing us. We need to get out of here, fast," I say helping him up.

"Great. Creepy mansion with a locked entrance plus killers," Sean mutters I smile as we head towards a door neither of us took.

Sean opens the door and I look around to see another room with a set of stairs heading down. I nod to him as I start down the stairs. A large metal door is at the end. I grab the door knob and push the door open with all my might. Sean gets through and I slip through as the door slams with a large clang.

"Shit! They might have heard that!" I said looking at the long hall for hiding spots. As Sean opened his mouth we hear foot steps coming down the stairs and we start running. We open a random door and shut it behind us looking for a place to hide. We both head towards the closet door and shut the door behind us. We hear the door the room open and freeze. I hold my breath until the door is closed and relax. Next thing we know the closet door opens and we tumble out. I hold my knife up to the persons thigh only to realize I knew the person.

"Skylar?! What the hell are you doing here?" I ask as Sean comes out behind me.

"Brett and I came out here when you weren't answering your phones. We thought something bad happened.

"It takes days to get here. Where you two tailing us?" Sean asks.

"Yeah but I'm happy we did. Let me call Brett so we can regroup," Skylar says and I shake my head. Five minutes later Brett shows up carrying a book bag and a pistol.

"What's with the gun?" I ask and Brett raises an eyebrow at me.

"Did you see the size of the wolves around this creepy place?" Brett asks. I nod and sigh as Brett moves the bag from his shoulders and places it on the bed. He hands me a gun along with a cartridge of extra bullets then also hands one to Sean. I look at it then him with a raised eyebrow. I never used a gun before so I don't know what Brett is thinking.

"Where's mine?" Skylar asks.

"You're to young for one. Also you will be with one of us at all times," Brett says. I put the extra cartridge in my pocket and pony the gun towards the floor.

"So what's going on?" Skylar adsks.

"We are looking for a way out. The front doors locked," I say deciding not to mention the people we have ran into.

"Why is it locked?" Brett asks.

"Someone wants us to stay," Sean says simply.

"Who?" Brett asks. The door knob jiggles and we jump back. Skylar stands behind us as we point the guns towards the door.

The door opened to reveal the hot guy I had seen earlier. His cold grey eyes looked at the four of us. He seemed unfazed by the guns. He looked to me and frowned.

"I thought you said there was only two of you?" He growled coming in and closing the door behind him. I lowered my gun as Sean and Brett looked towards me.

"You know him?" Sean asks.

"He attacked me awhile ago and told me to get out. I don't know who he is or what he wants," I say and Skylar just looked at him drooling. Both Sean and Brett kept their guns trained on the guy and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Lower your weapons, I won't harm any of you. I am trying to help you leave," he says calmly. I look at our little group and they look to me. I raise an eyebrow and Sean shrugs. Brett glares as Sean lowers his weapon.

"I don't trust him," Brett says.

"Fine. You answer our questions and Brett will lower his gun if he believes you. Deal?" I ask. The guy nods and looks at me. I shiver under his gaze and Skylar glares at me.

"Who are you?" Sean asks.

"My name is Roman. You are on sacred land. If they catch you you three," he points to Sean, Brett, and Skylar," are dead."

"Why?" Brett asks.

"Humans are not allowed to be near hells entrance." Roman says and that's when I raise an eyebrow.

"Hells entrance? Are you nuts? And why isn't Caroline in danger?" Brett asks. He lowers his gun a bit and looks at Roman as if he had another head.

"This castle is above the entrance to Hell. My brothers and I protect the upper levels of the castle. The deeper you go the more creatures you will find. As for Caroline," he looks to me and smirks," that is none of your concern."

"The hell it ain't!" Sean says and I almost laugh at his antics. Protective much?

"Alright. The front door is locked. How do we get out of this place?" I ask not liking his answer.

"The front door is locked? It shouldn't be. Follow me," Roman says as the five of us leave the room. As we reach the end of the hall I see a male with shaggy dark blond hair leaning against the metal door. Roman stopped and we follow suit.

"Helping the prey Roman?" He says. I shiver when I see four sharp fangs as he smiles.

"I am not helping prey. I am returning them to the human world," Roman says taking a step forward. The man frowns at this then looks at each of us.

"I think we should play a game. Won't that be...fun?" He says and Romans face darkens.

"No games Dean," Roman says as Dean walks closer to us. I take a step back and run into Sean who is holding his gun. Brett hold his gun up pointing it at Dean. As Dean smiles his teeth got longer and sharper. His face becomes a snout and Brett shoot him. Deans now red eyes turn to him and Dean jumps towards Brett. Roman spears Dean from mid air knocking him to the ground.

"Run!" Roman says but it comes out garbled. I see his face changing and I turn to run to see something blocking the hall. It wore a black cloak and was holding a scythe. I pointed my gun at it and saw that Sean had done the same. The thing glided towards us and raised its scythe. I shot at it multiple times and me ears started ringing. The shots hit it and it stops to look at the three holes in its torso. The thing raised its scythe and glided towards us quicker then before. A black wolf jumps on it before it gets close enough to cause any damage. The wolf bites its hood and the thing evaporates into smoke leaving its weapon behind. Skylar walks over to the weapon and bends over to pick it up, only to be stopped by Brett. The black wolf walks over to me and slowly changes back to a human form. Roman looks at me and the last thing I see before I faint is Sean running over to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in a bedroom that has very little light. I sit up and groan as my head starts pounding. The door opens to reveal Roman who looks worried about me. He walk over to me carrying a bottle of water and aspirin. I smile and take it from him.

"Thanks, my head is pounding. Where am I?" I ask removing the blanket that covered me. My knife, gun, and jacket was sitting on a chair near the bed. I stand up and grab my jacket and start putting it on.

"A room in the mansion. The rest of your group is in the room next door with Seth making an escape plan," Roman says sitting on the bed.

"Who is Seth?" I ask putting my knife in my pocket and checking my gun. It still held some bullets from what I could tell.

"Another hound. Also a friend of mine," Roman says. I raise an eyebrow at the hound comment.

"Hound?" I ask.

"Dean, Seth, and I are what is known as hell hounds. Do you know the story of Cerberus?" He asks.

"Giant, three headed dig that is suppose to guard the underworld," I say.

"I am...surprised. Cerberus was the guard of the underworld. He was originally three humans who had caused mayhem on the living plane. Cerberus was never a three headed dog. Humans usually take things literally when reading," he smirks.

"You turn into a large wolf. The writers weren't that far off," I say as he pats the bed for me to sit. I take a seat a foot away from him on the bed and he frowns at this.

"Dean, Seth, and I are cursed. We wish to be free but can not leave the house," Roman said.

"Dean looks like he enjoys the job."

"He has...come to terms with the arrangement. He hunts and kills intruders. Seth and I try to lead them out." Roman moves closer to me and I move over. Roman moves again and I hit a wall. He moves closer and puts a piece of hair behind my ear. I turn my face to hid my blush as he chuckles. His chuckle makes me frown and I turn to look at him again.

"So are we leaving?" I ask. The door opens to reveal a tall man with two different colored hair. He raises an eyebrow at Roman and Roman growls.

"It's night time on the human plane. Our best bet is to wait out the night," Roman answers me while still looking at the guy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. The others want to see her," he says. Roman sighs and moves away from me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and the guy laughs.

"Fine, Seth. Let them in," Roman said. I raise an eyebrow at this and Roman shakes his head. Seth waves while standing in the door and my cousins come in. Sean glares at Roman while walking over to me. Brett leans against the wall to the right and Skylar sits in the chair. As Seth closes the door a loud whaling noise can be heard and fog enters the room.

"Shit!" Roman says standing up. Seth looks to each of us and sigh.

"It seems Dean has gotten some help," Seth said. The room starts to get hot and I lean my head on the head board feeling dizzy.

"Do not fall asleep," Roman growls through fangs. I start to drift of but am shaken awake. I glare at Sean as he sits next to me. Another wale goes through the room and Brett takes his gun out of his pocket and locks it on the door. Seth and Roman stood on each side of the door waiting for whatever was making the noise to emerge. A large thump hits the door and I jump up and point my gun at the door. My hands shake as I take a step forward. Roman glares at me and the door busts open. A long tentical enters the room an wraps around Brett. Seth and Roman claw at the tentical and Sean and I shoot at it as it pulls Brett through the door way. I try to run after the thing carrying my cousin but Roman grabs me from behind.

"Let me go! It has Brett!" I yell, still struggling in Romans arms. Romans face lowers to my ear.

"Leviathan will take him to his lair. It won't kill him but I can't have you getting lost in this place," Roman whispers into my ear. I stop struggling and he lets me go. Seth sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"Sky, go grab you scythe and we will go looking. How are you two on bullets?" Seth asked. Skylar ran out quickly and Seth watched her from the door.

"I have six left," Sean answered. I shrug not knowing how to check. Sean walks over to me and hold his hand out. I hand him the gun and extra cartridge. Skylar comes back quickly holding the scythe and Sean hand me back my gun.

"You have twelve bullets left," Sean states and I nod. Roman looks at Sean then to me.

"We are heading out now. You listen to Romans and I's every instruction. This place is even more dangerous then it was before. I will go first. Sean behind me then Sky. Caroline is next then Roman will bring up the rear," Seth states and we all nods as we https out.


	4. Chapter 4

The mansion gives off an spooky feeling at night. The halls seem darker and anything that sounds creepy makes me jump. We follow Seth with no problems. Sean scans each hall we walk in even though Seth gives the ok. Skylar keeps looking back towards Roman and frowns when I tell her to look ahead. Seth halts and everyone stops. He motions for us to get against the wall and be quiet. We do as he says and another creature with a scythe glides across the hall in front of us. After waiting five minutes, we start walking again. We enter a large gym area and Seth halts. Roman shuts the door behind us and Seth relaxes.

"We will be entering leviathan's lair in a couple of doors. He's going to be asleep so I think only a couple of us should get your cousin," Seth states looking at each of us.

"Who?" Sean asks looking at the four of us.

"I will go and Caroline should as well," Seth states and Roman growls. I jump as Roman pulls me behind him.

"Over my dead..." Roman starts but Seth interrupts,

"She has the most fire power and the best eyes. One of us needs to stay here with these two. Sean is to trigger happy and sky is a 16 year old virgin. Leviathan will try and eat her then and there."

I raise an eyebrow at the virgin comment but brush it off.

"Let's go," I say dodging Romans hand that was going to grab me. Roman looks to Seth and he slowly nods as if receiving a hidden message. Seth leads the way through the gym door into a pool area. It's Olympic sized with greenish water.

"After this is all over you are to run as far away from here as you can. Do you understand me?" Seth says and I nod. Something seems off about him but I leave it be. We leave the pool area and enter another hall. A woman with white blond hair was leaning against a wall and Seth froze.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it one of the hounds," she smiled and all I saw was pointed teeth. I took a step back and her purple eyes landed on me.

"What do you want Lilith?" Seth asked. His voice screamed confidence but his stance showed fear.

"To marry, have a child, the whole picket fence thing, but I'll settle for the human you have with you," Lilith states her grin widening if that was even possible.

"She is already claimed," Seth said and I look at him confused.

"Oh really? Her scent says otherwise. I could think of many fun things to do with that body of hers," Lilith says licking her lips. This is the first time in 24 years I wish i didn't have curves. Seth must have realized my disgust because he choked down a laugh.

"Roman claims her," Seth said.

"Her scent..." Lilith started but Seth finishes.

"She just showered. He will claim her fully later." Lilith pouts and crossed her arms. I jump as something brushes against my leg. I look down to see a large snake curling up my leg. I pull out my gun to shoot it when Seth grabs my hand.

"Call off you snakes!" Seth snaps. Lilith tilts her head to the side and the snake rubs its head against my ass. I thank every god I can think of that I am wearing jeans.

"Why? She smells so sweet. Like candy," her voice lowers and her eyes darken. Seth grabs the snakes head and Lilith squeals.

"Let go of my baby!" She yells dashing forward as Seth squeezes harder. Lilith freezes as blood trickles from the snake.

"Call off your snakes," Seth says slowly. Lilith snarles but the snakes move away from me. Seth lets go of the snake and it slithers towards Lilith. Her purple eyes glance towards me again and Seth moves to stand in front of me.

"I will have her," Lilith hisses the disappears. I shiver and start heading towards the door with Seth behind me. He opens the door and I walk into a room with a large whale like creature in the center. Slime covers the wall and several tentical a are sprawled around the room. I start to call out Brett's name and Seth covers my mouth with his hand. I glare at him from the corner of my eyes but he points to the beast. He places his finger over his lips signaling me to be quiet and I nod as he removes his hand. We walk around on the slim coated floor, only to keep getting stuck. In the corner of the room is a massive blob. I walk towards it and notice it's moving. Seth come up behind me holding a knife. He hands it to me and takes out another. He then starts cutting at the blob and I start to help. After ten minutes I see Brett's face. I hold in my surprise and start cutting faster. A rumble is heard behind me so I stop and turn to look. Two tenticals are aiming at me and Seth deflects them.

"He's up! Hurry up and cut him out!" Seth yells attacking the thing. I do as he says and Brett tumbles out of his cacoon unconscious.

"I got him," I yell grabbing Brett's arm putting it around my shoulder. A tentical hits me in the stomach and I go flying into a wall.

"Shit! Caroline are you ok?" Seth yells trying to get to me. I wanted to yell at him but I just glared as I tried to catch my breath. I stood up and almost groaned when I noticed I was covered in slime. I limped back over to Brett and grabbed him again. Seth quickly took Brett's other arm and we took off towards the exit. We got pushed from behind and went flying into the pool in the next room.


	5. Chapter 5

I swim to the top of the pull and start coughing up water when I reach the top. Seth is at the edge of the pool with a soaking wet Brett who is coughing. I swim over to them and pull myself out of the disgusting pool. I cringe as I smell the odor coming off of me and Seth takes it all in stride. Brett looks to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" I ask Brett.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You?" He asks. I nod my head. Seth sighs and starts to move towards me.

"Lift your shirt," Seth commands and I look at him as if he's nuts.

"I am not lifting my shirt!" I snap at him.

"You were hit in front and back by leviathan. You were also flung into a wall. Lift. Your. Shirt," Seth said more slowly, I lift my shirt and Brett winces at what he sees. I know I don't have a six pack but he doesn't have to wince. I look down at my stomach to see a large bruise forming across it.

"You are going to be sore when your adrenaline slows down," Seth exclaims.

I groan in frustration as Brett gets up. I lower my shirt back down and we head towards the door to regroup with the others.

As we open the door Roman walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. I jump in pain and Roman immediately lets go.

"Did I harm you?" Roman asks and I shake my head. His eyes narrow as he sniffs my hair. I pull back and he growls.

"What are you doing?" I ask. I know I stunk from being dunked into the pool but it was weird to have someone I barely knew touching and sniffing me.

"You smell like Lilith," Roman growled.

"Jealous?" A woman said from the corner of the room. The woman's dark hair was in a bun but her purple eyes made me shiver.

"Belial, what do you want?" Seth said looking at the woman.

"Looking to see what has Lilith in a mood," Belial said standing straight up. I reach for my gun not even sure it's going to work when it was dunked in the pool with me.

"Calm down. I mean no harm," Belial said as she nods to me.

"I have a hard time believing that," Sean said looking at the woman.

"I am not my sister. Nor am I my father. I am curious as to why a bunch of humans are in this castle," Belial said walking towards us. Skylar stood holding her scythe, ready for anything.

"Some idiot put this death trap for sale," Brett said. Belial stopped and started laughing like a maniac. Roman and Seth walked in front of us and glanced at the phycotic woman.

"Seems father has been busy," Belial says smiling. Roman growled and Seth glanced towards us.

"Your father?" Sean asked not putting two and two together. I groaned at his stupidity.

"Lucifer," I said in a whisper.

"Awe. She knows something. Maybe there is hope for you yet! But father likes to be called the Dark Prince," Belial said smiling widely at me.

"How do you know that?" Brett asks.

"Have you read ANY part of the bible?" I ask. Roman smirks at this and I run ma hand over my face.

"Yeah but I never heard of any of this," Brett said.

"That's because some of us are not just written in Christian bibles. We come from stories of the underworld. Some from Dante's inferno and many other religious beliefs," Belial said smirking.

"Wait. So we are in the place where the stories of nightmares began?" Skylar asks.

"Pretty much. Your lucky though. Vampires, zombies, and many other creatures are on the lower levels. You are basically on the safest level right now," Belial said. I paled at her words. In the past twelve hours we had been attacked by giant wolves, guys with scythes, a woman who reminds me of Medusa, and leviathan. If that is safe I would hate to see the lower levels.

"Why did your father place this house of horrors for sale?" Sean asks.

"He was bored," Belial shrugs. At this point I wanted to strangle her. If this was his meaning of fun I would hate to see him angry.

"Great. Just let us out and he can go back to his boredom," I say glancing from Seth, who looks bored, to Roman, who winces, to Belial, who frowns.

"I... can't do that," Belial said finally becoming serious.

"Why?" Skylar asks.

"The front door is locked by my father. The only way out is to get his approval," Belial said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Brett exclaimed rather loudly.

"Win his game," Belial said.

"Game?" I ask.

"Make it to him without being killed," Roman said finally speaking.

A/n: please review! I am curious in what you think of the story. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Belial left after Roman told us what we had to do. Seth led us to a large sitting area so we could take in what we just heard. I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands.

"Why don't we call the police? Get some help?" Skylar asks.

"And tell them what? I am trapped inside a castle?" Brett said.

"Lord Lucifers ward would stop them at the gate," Seth said.

"Are you alright?" Roman asks sitting next to me.

"No, I'm not," I say. He frowns at this and slips his arm around my shoulders.

"Why don't you stay? I can give you everything you desire and more," Roman asks. I shake my head at his offer.

"I can't. I have my family to think about," I said and he starts to rub my shoulder.

"Think about it baby girl. How about we get you into a shower and into some new clothes? And a weapon that works?" Roman asks. I nod and we stand up. The group looks towards us.

"I am going to take her to get cleaned up and changed. The rest of you should get some rest. It is going to be a busy day tomorrow," Roman said. Seth looks at him and Roman glares. Seth nods and tells my cousins to follow him. I follow Roman to a large beautiful room. Half the room was I giant glass window that showed the outside. It was dark but the garden outside gave off a creepy red glow. I turned around to see Roman pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He waves for me to follow him him and he leads me to a bathroom. It looked well taken care of.

"Here, take a shower and the clothes on the bed are for you. I'll be back after I check on the rest of your group," Roman states. He leaves the bathroom before I could respond. I quickly shower and get dressed. The t shirt and pants were baggy but it was better then my clothes at the moment. I walked around the room looking at various objects when a shining object caught my eye. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was a key with a shield on it. It looked familiar so I placed it into the sweat pant pocket. I moved around the room until I came to a book case.

"Smart women always were a turn on," a deep voice said. I jumped and turned to see a man sitting on the bed. His blue eyes scanned me up and down.

"Who are you?" I as and he smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Are you enjoying your time with the hound?" He asks. My eyes narrow and his smirk faltered.

"You won't answer me so why should I answer you?" I said.

"Feisty. Call me Lucien. Now will you answer me?" He asks.

"Yes I am," I said and he gets up from the bed.

"And what do you like about the hound?" Lucien asks. Before I could answer the door opens and Roman steps in. I look to where Lucien stood and he was gone. Weird.

"The rest of the group is napping. We will continue in a few hours," Roman states. I nod in response. I lay down on the bed. I feel Roman lay down next to me. I fall into peaceful sleep 10 minutes later.

I wake up to a loud banging noise. I try to sit up but couldn't due to an arm around my waist. I struggle and Roman pulled me closer to him and starts nuzzling the top of my head. Another loud bang is heard and Roman sits up.

"What is that?" I ask getting out of the bed. I grab my shoes, that were now dry, and put them on.

"Executioners," Roman states and I look at him confused. He shakes his head and grabs something from the side of the bed. He places a sword and gun on the bed.

"These are for you," Roman states and I smile.

"Thanks," I smile as I grab the gun and sword. He then hands me a leather jacket with a belt. I place my sword in the belt after I put it on. Roman opens the door and I follow him out. The hallway was clear and we walk down another hall. I hear three gunshots and a loud bang coming from down the hall. I follow Roman and I see a giant thing standing in the hall. It wore a black ripped trench coat and was grand and bald. I point my gun at it and shot it in the head. It froze and slowly turned around. I almost gag at its rotting face. It's face looked melted together and only one eye could be seen. Instead of a hand the thing had a large hatchet attached to its arm. It raised its "hand" and aimed it at Roman. Roman ducked and I shot at it again. The thing looked at me and charged at me with its hatchet raised. I start shooting at it and it doesn't even slow the thing down. Roman tackles the thing and Brett shoots the thing in its neck. Skylar stands over it and slices its head off. The body stops moving but the head lets out a loud roar. Seth stomps on its head and it stops the noise.

"What was that thing?" Sean asks looking at the even more disfigured head.

"An executioner. Since we are all up we should get moving," Seth said.

"Wait. What is an executioner?" Skylar asks.

"One of the many creatures we are going to see while Turing to find the Dark Prince," Seth said.

"Great," Brett said. We head towards a hall that looked familiar. We go down a set of stairs and Seth turns to a large metal door. He pulls out a key and opens the door. I shiver as I see total darkness in the doorway.

"Same rotation as before but Brett will be before Caroline," Seth said. We all nod as Seth pulls out a flashlight and leads the way. We descent down a long spiraling staircase for an hour. I glance back at Roman who kept looking at me. I look forward and he chuckles. At the end of the staircase was a large entryway. Checker board tiles were on the floor and the walls were a deep red. Torches lined the walls giving the room a scary glow. I looked around the room and noticed seven doors. Each had a word above them. I walk towards one of the doors and read the word "sloth." I walked over to another and read "greed."

"The seven deadly sins," Sean said out loud. Great now what?

"Each living thing has a fault. Each fault falls under one of the seven deadly sins. To pass to the next area we have to pass the test behind one of these doors," Seth said. I almost groan at this.

"How do we know which door we are suppose to go through?" I ask looking at the doors. In the center of the room stood a large golden goblet that held a blue flame. In front of the goblet was paper and a quill and ink.

"Write you name on the paper and place it in the fire. Your name will be written on the door you must go threw," Roman explained. Each of us, besides Seth and Roman, did as requested. A few minutes later the doors started to glow. Skylar groaned at the door that held her name. I laughed as I saw her stand in front of "pride." Sean stood in front of "lust" which surprised me. Brett stood in front on "envy." I looked around and looked confused when my name was etched in "wrath." Roman stood beside me.

"I don't know why it's on this one," I whisper.

"You will find out when you enter. Caroline?" He stops. I turn to look at him and he pulls me close and kisses me. I freeze, shocked at Roman pulls me closer to him. One of his hands bends my head up towards him while the other kept me in place. I start to enjoy the kiss and then he pulls away. His grey eyes are darker and I feel a bulge by my stomach.

"Be careful," Roman whispers in my ear then pushes me into the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I look back to yell at Roman for pushing me in but the door disappeared. I turn around to see fog and start walking forward. I stop when I recognize my aunt b. My eyes narrow at the woman. She started calling me a mutt after my mother died. Her daughter was no different but she claims her daughter is a better breed.

"Well isn't it the disgraceful mutt," my aunt smears. I growl and my hand itches to pull my gun and put multiple bullets into her.

"Shouldn't that be you? Your the one who steals money from her own mother!" I snap back. She doesn't even wince.

"And? Nobody is the wiser! You will be my scapegoat as soon as you return. You'll become someone's bitch in prison and no one will care!" My aunt says laughing like a maniac. I hold my gun on my hip.

"Wrong! I have been in Cynda the entire time so how did I take this months money?" I ask calmly. Her face falters. I take a step forward to moving my hand from my gun. This was my mothers sister. Killing her wouldn't make me feel better. Well maybe a little. I shake my head and my aunt smirks.

"At least I won't end up like your slut of a mother!" My aunt snapped. My gun was pointed at her head. She didn't even wince.

"Do it! Be no better then your father! Shoot me!" She yells. My finger remains on the trigger.

"Do it," she screams again. I watch her expression turn from glee to panic.

"Your not worth it," I Said pointing my gun to the floor.

"You useless mutt! Kill me!" She screams. I smile sadistically. As much as I would enjoy shooting her, she deserved a slow torturous death. I walk away and the fog lifted. A saw a door in the distance and I walk towards it to see Lucien leaning against it.

"Shooting her wouldn't do?" Lucien asks. I freeze as he asks me this question. I relax my shoulders and look him in his eyes.

"When she dies it won't be quick," I said and he smiles.

"Done," Lucien said as he disappears. I look where he was confused. I shake my head and open the door. On the other side stood Roman, Seth, and Brett.

"Are you hurt?"Roman asks walking up to me.

"No," I said quickly. Seth raises his eyebrows at this.

"You passed since you are here. We are waiting on Skylar and Sean," Seth said and I look towards to closed doors.

"We will be here awhile then," I said sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. I start to close my eyes when a door slams open. Skylar walk out looking pale and mortified and Sean walks out from behind her. Both doors disappear and the flame in the middle of the room goes out. I stand up quickly when I feel the floor move. After a few minutes the torch in the center delights and only one doorway could be seen.

"Are you ok?" I ask Skylar. Sean turns to glare at her and she nods. Something was not right between them.

"Ready?" Roman asks standing beside me. Skylar scurries away towards the door.

"Yeah. Don't they seem odd to you?" I ask.

"Not my place to say. They are your relatives," Roman states. Seth opens the door and I groan as I see another dark corridor. Whoever decorated this place really liked dark hallways. We all follow Seth out of the room only to stop at another stone door. Seth pauses then turns to face us.

"Why are we stopping?" Brett asks.

"This door is different. Once we enter you may...turn on each other," Roman explained. I turn to face him.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"All of your darkest secrets and desires with be laid bare once we enter this room and start this trial," Seth said.

"Ok. Let's go," I said.

"Not so fast. What do you mean everything will be laid bare?" Sean asks. Skylar started taking steps back and was half hiding behind Brett.

"You will have to give blood. When you give blood one or some of your secrets will be shown," Roman explained.

"Great," Sean mutters under his breath. Seth opens the door and we step inside. A loud wale could be heard when you enter the room. A tall stick figure thing has its back to us. It climbed up the wall and it bent its head backwards. A long tongue ran down the middle of its face. The thing had no teeth, when it smiles all you see was a back hole. I point my gun at the thing and Roman attacks it. Romans claws scratch the thing but the thing didn't waver. It jumped down and raced towards Sean. I shoot the thing multiple times but it has no effect. I put my gun away and grab my blade. Sean scrambles away from it and Skylar hits it dead center on the back with her scythe. The thing Wales as Roman smashes its head into the ground. Sean screams and I rush over to him only to have him pass out on me. The things tongue lashes out and grabs my leg. Roman bashes its head again but the thing wouldn't let go. I hold up my blade and cut the things tongue. The thing disintegrates and I look at my ankle. My sweat pants were melted where the things tongue was wrapped around.

"Acid. Did it touch your skin?" Roman asks.

"No. What about Sean?" I ask. Seth walks over to Sean and kicks him. I forgot Seth was even with us. Sean sits up quickly holding his side.

"Did you have to kick me?" Sean asks. Seth just raises his eyebrows and walks towards a door across the room.

"Why did he pass out?" I ask.

"Because he has the darkest soul," a voice answers. We turn around and see Dean leaning against a wall.


	8. Chapter 8

I pulled my gun out and pointed it at Deans head. I looked around and noticed Brett and Sean had done the same. Skylar stood with her scythe ready to strike. Seth looked uninterested and Roman was glaring at him.

"What do you mean he has the darkest soul?" I ask never losing focus. Dean has attacked me once. If he tries again he gets shot one way or another.

"He has t told you what happened in the lust room? The only reason he escaped is because she intervened," Dean says nodding his head towards Skylar.

"Don't you dare!" Sean snarles.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Dean grins and I look towards my cousin. He has never acted violent or careless in his life. I look back at Dean and point my gun at Sean while holding my blade at Dean.

"What happened in that room?" I ask. Skylar was about to respond when Sean jumps on Skylar. Roman grabs Sean's fist before he could punch her. I start to lower my gun when Sean trips Roman. I shoot Sean twice and he dodges and sprints out the only door in the room. Dean raises his eyebrows as I run after my now phycotic cousin. I run down a long hallway and make a left down the hall.

"He went to the right," Dean said making me jump.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask turning around. I start walking with Dean behind me.

"Because I don't want you chasing after someone who wants you dead," Dean explains. I stop and turn to face him.

"Wants me dead?" I ask. Seth comes up to us quickly with Brett behind him.

"Where is my crazy brother?" Brett asks.

"I lost him when I went down the wrong hall," I said.

"Good riddance," Seth said and I turn to glare at the idiot who said it.

"If I wasn't worried about Sean I'd shoot you," I said. I start walking down the hall.

"He want you dead," Seth calls out. I ignore him and keep looking. After 20 minutes I find him curled up in the fetal position in a bedroom.

"Sean," I said slowly walking towards him.

"Get away from me!" Sean snaps.

"What happened in that room?" I ask again. He turns to me but his eyes were cold.

"Trinity is leaving me," Sean laughs, " do you know why?" I shake my head as he continues.

"Because of you. I want you. I want my crazy cousin in a way that a family member should not. I want to possess you and make you mine. I call your name in my sleep. I offered to come on this trip so I could get over you, but I come to realize the only way to do that is to kill you." Sean's face twisted into a smile even the Joker would fear. I take a step back as Sean stands up. He lifts his gun to my head. I turn to run when a gunshot goes off. I wince in pain as my shoulder starts to bleed. I am able to make it out of the room but stumble in the hall.

"Ready to die? It's a shame really, maybe I should have fun with you first," Sean states. He grabs my shoulder and I howl in pain. He turns me around and tears my shirts. The room starts to go dark when Sean's weight is pulled off of me. Skylars face is the last I see.

"She's waking up," is what I hear as I open my eyes. I groan in pain as I sit up.

"What the hell happened?" I ask. Skylar frowns and turns her head to the side. Brett's face goes grim. The three hounds are nowhere to be seen.

"He's dead," Brett states.

"Who is dead?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"Sean," Skylar whispers. My shoulders slump. I wince as pain goes through my body. I finally notice my shoulder is bandaged. I am shirtless but bandages also cover my chest.

"Who killed him?" I ask.

"We don't know," Brett said.

"How do you not know what killed him?" I almost yell.

"This thing pulled him off of you. It's eyes were crimson and its body was human but burnt. It grabbed him and gutted him as it pulled him away," Skylar stated. I paled at the thought.

"Where are the hounds?" I ask.

"Looking for Sean's body," Brett exclaimed. I lean against the wall. The door opens to reveal Roman who looks pissed off and worried at the same time.

"Leave!" Roman orders. Skylar and Brett scurry out of the room which surprises me. As the door shuts Roman stalks towards me.

"Why did you not listen to Seth or Dean?" Roman asks looking down at me.

"What do you mean listen?" I ask. They both told you that Sean wanted you dead. You went after him anyway," Roman said calmly.

"Dean tried to kill me and Seth isn't that reliable," I snap back at him," Sean was my cousin! What did you expect me to do!"

"Stay put! He tried to rape and murder you! You could of been killed!" Roman snaps. His arms on both sides of my head his body on the bed.

"And? It's none of your concern what happens to me!" I snap back.

"The hell it isn't. Your mine! I just found you and you almost got killed," Roman said. His face nuzzles my uninjured shoulder and I try to push away. He licks then nips at my pulse point and I jump. He chuckles and pulls away.

"Don't do that again," Roman said.

"I can't promise that," I said and he growls. The door opens and Roman glances over his shoulder. I look to see Dean smirking in the doorway.

"I brought some clothes for the Mrs. I blush and grab a candle by the bed and throw it at him," he dodges it and laughs. Roman moves from over me and Dean places the clothes on the bed.

"Get dressed. We have to get to the Dark Prince before anymore deaths. Sorry for your loss but we need to keep moving," Dean states then turns to Roman," I need to talk with you." Both men leave the room. As the door shuts I started to cry. I cry for my cousin. I cry for myself. And I cry for the pain to come.


	9. Chapter 9

I pat my eyes dry and look at the clothes Dean brought me. I put on the black leggings and black wife beater quickly, being careful of my injuries. I put on my beat up shoes as well then look at the black leather jacket sitting on the bed. I place it on when Roman enters the room. He looks at me up and down and grins.

"My offer still stands...," Roman states. He licks his lips and I roll my eyes.

"Down boy. Have to deal with the Devil first," I state and he frowns. The idea of meeting Lucifer scares me but it has to be done. Roman slips his arms around me and I lean into him. I smile as I relax in his arms.

"Seth is missing," Roman said trying to change the subject. I pull away and he mumbles something in response.

"Great. Another obstacle," I groan opening the door. It lead to a large living room that Brett, Skylar, and Dean were sitting in. This mansion was starting to get on my nerves.

"Ready to go?" Brett asked.

"Yeah. But why is Dean helping us?" I asked looking at him.

"I thought you were the one causing trouble," Dean said.

"Causing trouble?" I ask looking from Dean to Roman.

"Someone is letting the demons and creatures run free. We have been trying to round them up but as you can see it's not that easy," Roman explained.

"Doesn't Lucifer control them?" I ask.

"Yeah but because of you and your group and dealing with the demons on these levels, we haven't been able to talk to him. I thought you released them but based on how they like to attack you and you can barely protect yourself you couldn't have," Dean said.

"What is the fastest way to get to hell?" I ask looking at the two hounds.

"Why do you want to go to hell?" A voice calls. Roman and Dean bow as I turn around. Lucien was standing in a doorway but something was off.

"To get out of here," I state.

"Why not use the front door? And rise you two," Lucien said.

"My lord, with all due respect you sealed the door," Roman states. It took me a few minutes to add things up and as I did I took a step back.

"Your Lucifer!" I said. He just smiles.

"I never sealed the door," lucifer said.

"Then who?" I ask letting my mind wonder. Roman comes up behind me and Lucifer nods to him.

"What has happened since you been here?" Lucifer asked. After explaining everything Lucifers expression darkens.

"Where is Seth?" Lucifer growls out.

"He disappeared when Sean was killed," Dean said. Skylar and Brett had not said a word since Lucifer arrived and it had me on edge.

"You haven't noticed his involvement have you? He has not fought beside you. He leads you out of the way to the Sin chamber. Your cousins body has yet to be found. How naïve can humans be? And you two idiots should have realized sooner he was betraying you," lucifer growled out. Roman pulled me behind him. Everything added up one by one. Us arriving. Sean's death. But why?

"Seth placed the add," I said.

"Finally. You are getting it. Keep going," lucifer said flexing his now long claws.

"He has Sean's body. Why though?" I ask.

"That I can't answer for you. I unlocked the front. You better hurry," Lucifer said turning around. Romans arm wrapped around my waist. Lucifer paused in the doorway.

"Don't let fear rule you," Lucifer said looking at me then leaving.

"Time to choose baby girl," Roman said into my ear. I froze and turned to look at him. Roman kisses me and I moan into the kiss. My head starts to feel groggy but it clears up quickly.

"Get a damn room!" Dean said.

"Ok," Roman said whisking us away. He moved so quickly I barely had time to acknowledge what had happened. After the dizziness settled I realized we were in a large bedroom. Unlike the others it looked lived in.

"Roman?" I start to ask.

"Let me give you everything. As soon as Seth is taken care of stay with me, I will take care of you,"Roman said. His eyes were sincere.

"Ok," I answered mesmerized by him. He smiles and pulls me to him. He bends down and kisses me. I moan into the kiss and he leads me over to the bed. His hand slips under my top pulling it up. I blush as he pulls it over my head. The bandages wrapped around my chest were torn off quickly.

"Beautiful," Roman mutters as he kissed each breast and starts licking my nipples. I groan in pleasure as I pull on his top. He bites my nipple and I Yelp in pain. He removes his shirt quickly and aims for my leggings. He tore them off and chuckled as I tried to cover myself. He pins my hands over my head with one hand as he removes his pants. My blush deepened when I realized his size.

"It will fit," he murmurs into my ear. He kisses down my stomach and releases my hands. He pushes my thighs apart and kisses the inside of my thighs. As his mouth descents on me I bury my hands into his long hair. He licks and and nibbles on my clit, making me cum several times. I pull his hair on my last orgasm and he kisses back up my body. He kisses me roughly as he positions himself.

"Are you sure? You won't be able to leave," Roman asked. I pull him down for a kiss for an answer and he enters me. I gasp as he stretches me out. He begins thrusting in and out of me and I moan his name in pleasure. He kisses and licks my right shoulder as he speeds up. I cum again and him seconds later and bites into my neck. I groan in pain and pleasure.

"Mine," he growls licking the blood off of my shoulder. I nod in agreement.

"Took you long enough. Damn," Belial said from the corner. Roman growls and pulls out of me. I grab the blanket to cover myself. Roman slips his pants on quickly and turns to face the crazy woman sitting on the dresser.

"What do you want Belial?" Roman asks.

"I was wondering how long it would take for it to set in," Belial said. Roman grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Leave me and mine alone," Roman eyes glowed red and his canines we're extending. His? I liked the sound of that. Belial just smiled.

"Roman, what is she talking about?" I ask. looking around for my clothes. I quickly get dressed not happy at Belial seeing me.

"Nothing baby girl. You are not here for that. Either tell me or I'll kill you for interrupting us,"Roman snapped banging Belials head against the wall again.

"Seth and Lilith have her cousins," Belial choked out.

"Cousins? As in plural?" I ask. Roman lets her go.

"They have Sean and a pregnant woman," Belial said.

"Pregnant woman?" I ask.

"Dark hair. Glasses. Pale skin," Belial describes

"Shit. Trinity!"


	10. Chapter 10

"So Sean is still alive?" I ask as Roman lead us back to the others. I wanted to be alone with him again but it had to wait.

"Last time I checked he was," Belial said. Roman kept looking straight ahead. He hasn't said a word since we were interrupted.

"How did Trinity even get in?" I asked.

"I don't know," Belial answered. We enter the living room everyone was situated in. Skylar and Dean were whispering about something and Brett sat in a chair with his arms crossed.

"Seth has Sean and Trinity," I said and Skylar jumped away from Dean. I have to remember to ask about that later.

"Sean is dead," Brett said. I wanted to snack the somber idiot.

"We never saw him actually die, correct?" I ask.

"True. Let's get them and get you humans out of here," Dean said. Roman growled at the comment and Dean looked at me. Dean then scrunched up his nose.

"You could have bathed," Dean said. I threw a book at him and Dean laughed while dodging.

"Sorry. But it's true. And calm down Roman. She isn't going anywhere," Dean smiled. Romans face softened and he skipped His arm around me.

"Where are they?" I asked Belial.

"Corruption chamber," Belial answered.

"Lead the way," I said. Belial led us through the maze of a mansion. She stopped in front of a metal door with a shield.

"Do you have the key?" Belial asks Roman.

"I have it," I pull it out of my jacket and hand it to Belial. She looks at me curious as to why I have the key but turns to open the door. We enter a short hallway then enter into a large dome room. Trinity and Sean are hanging by the raptures in the center of the room. Underneath them looks to be a pentagram drawn in blood. Seth and Lilith are nowhere to be seen. I try to walk over to them but Roman stops me.

"The pentagram will burn you alive if you try and enter. We have to find Seth and Lilith to find out what spell they are using," Roman explained.

"Any ideas on how to find them?" I ask looking at the pentagram more closely. Something about it seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it...

"Split up into two groups and sniff them out," Roman explained. Romans hand rested on my lower back and I shivered at the contact. I would like to take him back to the bedroom and... what the hell. I shake my head.

"Are you alright?" Roman asks.

"Yeah. I think Brett and Skylar should stay here in case they return," I said.

"Not a good plan. I will stay with Brett. Skylar will go with Sean. You with Roman," Belial said looking at me strangely. I raise my eyebrow and she shakes her head.

"Alright. Let's go," Dean stated transforming into his wolf form. I take a step back but Roman pushes me towards the door. Dean and Skylar exit the room quickly. Roman then transforms into a giant black wolf. He turns to look at me and his red eyes make me jump. He slowly walks towards me. I take another step back and he rubs his head against my stomach when I hit the wall. I slowly pet his head and he growls. Roman pulls away and drops down.

"I thought we were going to find Seth and Lilith? Why are you on the floor?" I ask. Roman growls and nudges his head towards his back.

"You want me to get on?" I ask. Roman growls again and I get on and grab his neck tightly. He runs through the mansion towards a large pair of double doors. Roman halts quickly and I go flying over his shoulders and land on my back.

"Are you alright?" Roman asks returning to human form.

"Yeah just bruised," I mutter as he helps me up. I look at the large double doors and try to open them. I push with all my strength and the things wouldn't budge.

"Let me," Roman smirked as he pushes the doors open with ease. Damn hound. We enter into a large garden that was slightly over grown. As we walk further in Roman starts sneezing.

"Bless you," I said for the fifth time. The irony of the situation was funny in me head.

"I hate it out here. The damn plants mess up my sense of smell," Roman said sounding stuffed up. I pat his arm and start walking again.

"Following me now? I thought I would have to come find you," Lilith purred. I wince at her scary flirting.

"Show yourself you pathetic replica of Medusa!" I snap at the plants.

"Leave me mother out of this! You will bow down and that hound will become fertilizer for the plants," Lilith screeched.

"Seriously? Lucifer and Medusa?" I ask.

"After all the creatures you have seen, THAT grosses you out?" Roman chuckled.

"Demons having sex. Yeah, let's get back to the task at hand," I said as Roman licked his lips.

"You forget I am a demon as well, baby girl," Roman said and I smirk.

"I know and I am still sore," I said as I duck under some low branches. As I clear the other side some vines close up the hole.

"Damn it! They keep growing back!" Roman snapped. I could hear him using his claws to rip threw the vines.

"Now that the mutt is out of the way, the real fun can begin," Lilith said. I turned to face the purple eyes demon and she smiles. All her teeth shows making me freeze. I grab my gun and hold it in my pocket.

"Don't even think about it," Lilith lashes out attacking me with her claws. I evade her and pull out my gun shooting her. She shakes off the bullets like they are nothing. I throw my gun and grab the blade Roman had given me. I try to move when I see two Cobras claiming up my leg. I slice ones head off as the other tries to bite me. It's teeth break off on my leggings. I raise my eyebrows at this and chop off its head. I kick off the remains and look at the now pissed off Lilith.

"You killed my babies! You sorry excuse for a woman! After I am done with you not even my father will want anything to do with you!" Lilith screeches lunging at me again.


	11. Chapter 11

I slash Lilith's side and she looks at me mortified when she lands.

" .human. How did you harm me?" Lilith snaps. Her legs start melting together to form a tale and her face deforms becoming snake like. Her claw as extend and her fangs lengthen. Oh crap.

"He bit you! You allowed that mutt to mark you? You stupid girl! He used his scent on you! You should of fought!" Lilith began rambling about how mutts will tear me in two after that. Her now snake tale moved back and forth behind her. His scent? Should of fought? I pack these questions away for later as I lunge at her again. She slashes at me and gets me in the arm,I get her in the shoulder. I land on my butt and quickly get up again.

"Why do you have my cousins?" I ask. Lilith just looks at me.

"Why do you have my cousins you overgrown worm!" I snap. She didn't like that insult. He tale comes at me and I dodge it and stab her in the tale. She howls in pain as I dig the blade into her tale. I pull out my blade as she pulls away slicing her tale in two. She starts flopping in the ground then slowly gets back up. Lilith comes after me with her mouth open and claws raised. I get ready to stab her when she is attacked from the side. Romans wolf form bites into her side. Lilith dogs her claws into Roman and he lets go. Lilith slithers towards me smiling.

"The big bad wolf can't save you! He can't even save himself!" Lilith screeched. I hold my blade at the ready and she lunges at me again. I push myself forward and we clash. I drop to the ground holding my side. I look behind me and see Lilith coughing up blood. Roman walks over to me and nudges his head against my back. I lift my hand and pet him. I get up stumbling. I also feel a bit dizzy but I shrug it off. I use Roman to keep myself up. I stumble towards Lilith and she glares at me from the ground. I point my blade toward her next and bend over her to make sure she can hear me.

"You have my cousins tied up in a pentagram. I can either kill you or let you live. I have no problems with either one," Roman growls at this," how do I free my family?" Lilith glares at me and I feel a snake climbing up my leg. I am getting sick of damn reptiles. Roman bites the thing off of me. I turn to back to Lilith when I hear a loud wail. Lilith smiles. I see two of the long tongue things climb in the walls of the garden. Roman quickly changed back into his human form and stood behind me.

"We have to go!" Roman said. Two more of those things join the first two.

"I need answers," I said but Roman picks me up, my blade falls to the ground.

"We will get answers, but it's not worth your life," Roman said running into the double doors and shutting them behind us. He sets my down and looks me over.

"What?" I ask as his expression darkens. He touches my side and I wince in pain.

"You are injured," Roman states.

"Nothing new there. I have been attacked numerous times in this place," I said.

"You need to heal," Roman said trying to pick me up again. I wiggle out of his grasp.

"I'll rest when my cousins are safe and out of here," I said walking, well limping towards where Belial and Sean were. Roman tries to grab me again and I move again.

"You are my mate. You need rest," Roman said. His eyes were pleading but I couldn't fall for it now. I walk over to him and kiss him.

"Faster my family is gone, the faster you can have me alone," I said. That seemed to work. We walk into the room to see Brett and Belial studying the pentagram.

"Any luck?" Belial asks.

"Reavers attacked us before we could get any answers," Roman said. Belial looks at me and stands.

"How bad?" Belial starts to ask.

"I will be fine," I smile. Luring seemed to be better then being babied. Dean rushes in carrying Skylar. She's bleeding from her leg but otherwise fine.

"Ran into three executioners," Dean said. I go over to her and look at her leg. Belial rips a part of her shirt and hands it to me. I tie it around skylars leg.

"We will take care you to a hospital as soon as possible," I said. Roman growled at that. Belial smacked him on the back of his head and Dean laughed. As I stand we hear the wail.

"Crap," I said and Belial snorts. The rooms door folds inwards as two executioners come in followed by three reavers.


	12. Chapter 12

I reach to grab my blade but start cursing when I realized I dropped it. I grab my gun and point it at one of the incoming reavers. The reavers tongue slides back and forth in its mouth but it's eyes are on me. Roman and Dean transformed into there wolf forms. Skylar was on the ground holding her scythe. Brett was standing in front of Skylar, pointing his gun at an executioner. Belial was smiling at the creatures. An executioner lifts one of its "hands" and rushes towards Brett. Dean jumps on the back of the executioner and digs his fangs into its neck. The executioner tries to grab Dean but gets its "hand" stuck lodged in its own back, when Dean jumps off. Another reaver jumps in front of me. The second reaver raises it claws and rushes at me. I shoot it once and the third reaver takes its place. The third reaver jumps at me and Roman grabs the reaver between his teeth. The second reaver tries to attack me again but the first reaver attacks the second. I look at the reavers confused,as the second executioner comes towards me. As it walks towards me, I start shooting and the executioner. It doesn't even waiver. I walk backwards still shooting the executioner. I stop at the edge of the pentagram looking for somewhere to run but have no options. The executioner run towards me and a reaver pushes me out of the way. Everything goes into slow motion as I watch the executioner enter the pentagram. The executioner catches fire and burns alive. I stand up and the reaver that pushes me, stands in front of me like a guard dog. One reaver lies dead at Romans feet. The other reaver was twitching on the other side of the room. I start to walk towards Roman, when a hand grabs my shoulder. I turn around point my gun at the person who touched me. Lucifer smiles at me. I point my gun to the floor. Dean and Brett push the executioner,they were fighting into the pentagram. I turn away as it burns.

"Happy?" Lucifer asks. I look at the devil as if he was nuts.

"I have been fighting for my life ever since we got here. No, I'm not," I answered. Romans wolf form walks over to us. Roman pushes his head under my hand. I run my hand through his fur and I smile a little.

"He finally is," Lucifer smiles. I shiver at his grin.

"As much as I enjoy your company, father. What do you want?" Belial asks. She looks at the reaver standing behind me and I shiver.

"Seth has been captured," Lucifer said. I look at him as he said this.

"Good! So we can talk to him and free my cousins," I said. Roman and Dean change back into human form.

"What makes you think that?" Lucifer said. Lucifer looks at me from head to toe but his eyes stop at my chest. Roman growls and Lucifer lifts his hand to silence him.

"I thought you wanted us gone?" I ask not liking how this was going.

"I never said that. I just opened the door," Lucifer said. I took a step back and Lucifer grabs my arm. I wince in pain as he pulls me close. Roman tries to attack Lucifer but Lucifer flicks his wrist and Roman goes flying into a wall.

Dean tries to attack Lucifer but also lands on a wall.

"Stay out of this. You did your duty. Belial you were suppose to bring her to me unharmed," Lucifer barks out. He was assessing me again, but this time for injuries.

"Easier said then done. Your creatures like her scent," Belial exclaimed.

"Not surprised. She does smell delicious," Lucifer said. Brett pointed his gun at Lucifers head.

"Let her go," Brett said. Lucifer laughed as the reaver that was protecting me attacks Brett. I try to pull my arm away from Lucifer but he tightens his grip.

"Get the humans out of my home. I got what I desired," Lucifer said. Sean and Trinity drop to the ground with a loud thump. Roman gets up and lunges to attack Lucifer but he disappears, taking me with him.


	13. Chapter 13

I fall to the cold ground as Lucifer and I reappear in a large throne room. The floor was black marble. The walls were lined with blue fire that ended at a set of stairs that held a black, scary throne at the top. At this point I am not surprised with being kidnapped. Being betrayed, twice, was worse then this.

"Are your injuries bothering you?" Lucifer asks kneeling beside me. I glared at him. I was so close to getting a happy ending. My family safe and Roman and I finally being together. In a castle above hell but I would have been happy none the less. Lucifer runs his hand down my cheek and I pull back.

"What is wrong? You family will be gone soon. Doesn't that make you happy?" Lucifer stated. I just glare.

"Tell me your desire. I will give you anything you want," he said.

"Roman," I said.

"Anything but that mutt," he said.

"That's what I want. I want Roman and to be free," I said.

"Why the mutt? He tricked you and used you. He does not love you," Lucifer said.

"He does love me!" I snap standing up.

"He used his scent on you. It made you want him. That is not love. I wouldn't do that to you!" Lucifer yelled. I wince at the volume of his voice. What he said hurts but I know Roman loves me.

"At least he didn't kidnap me," I said.

"I did what I had to do. The mutt would have locked you away. Your damn cousin would have taken you from me," he said. I froze at that comment.

"You mean Sean? What did you do?" I asked.

"Cursed him. He loves you dearly. Even had a small attraction to you. All I did was add to the fire. Now you know the truth and won't leave with him," Lucifer grinned. I look at him horrified. It wasn't Seans fault. All this time I thought Sean was sick in the head. This mother fucker messed with Sean. I jump on Lucifer and start punching him. Two sets of hands pull me off the cocky devil.

"Such a spit fire! I can't wait to see you in the bedroom," Lucifer stated. His eyes held a gleam that told me I was screwed. I pull away from the two people who had me but they didn't let go.

"Bring her to my chamber," Lucifer said. I get dragged off to a large bedroom. The lock clicks after they throw me on the floor. I run to the door and try to open it to no use. I curse out loud and walk around the room. A large round bed in the center was covered in furs. I run my hands through them and shiver. It felt like Romans mane. I walk over to the balcony and open the large glass doors. I walk out onto the balcony and see a large bird cage to the right. I walk over to it and notice Seth crumpled on the bottom of it. On the very top was a large red bird eyeing me. A grate separated Seth from the bird.

"Caroline?" Seth said sounding horse. I would feel sorry for the bastard if it wasn't for the fact he was the reason I was in this mess.

"Yeah," I said walking around the cage.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to be free of this damn place," Seth said.

"So you lured us here?" I said stopping by his head. Seth sat up looking at me. He was a bloody mess. It looked as if the bird started to peck at him and he ducked to get away.

"I placed the add looking for a human to take my place. When Lucifer saw the pictures of your family, he became obsessed! He told me to get you here no matter what. In exchange, I would get my freedom," Seth said.

"Pictures?" I asked. I known Sean had called for us to come see the house but he never sent pictures.

"Lucifer has a mirror that shows him whoever he wishes. He looked up the people who were interested in the house," Seth said. Great, I have a stalker who is the devil himself.

"How do I get out of here?" I ask.

"Free me and I'll help you," Seth said.

"Why should I trust you?" I ask as the rooms door opens. A red haired woman walks over to me. Her glare could freeze hell.

"So your the new bitch," she said. My mouth twitched at this.

"I'm not a bitch and you would be?" I ask. Her green eyes glance towards Seth.

"Lucifer said wife," Seth said," well ex wife." I start laughing at the craziness of the situation.

"I think she has finally cracked," she said frowning.

"I'm sorry but come on. There is a woman so bad the devil himself can't stand. That's funny," I said calming down. The woman's glare turns into a small smile.

"I like her. To bad she has to die," she said.

"Hold on Alex. She's mated to Roman," Seth said. Alex was now grinning like a mad woman.

"I know he's pissed. Where is that hunk of muscle?" Alex asked.

"Last time I saw him your ex threw him into a wall," I said.

"Lucifer never did like competition. Let's get you back to your mate," Alex said.

"What about me?" Seth said almost yelling at the woman.

"You tried to kill humans for your own freedom. Your lucky I don't burn your ass alive," Alex said. The bedroom door opens again and slams shut.

"Get out," Lucifer growls. Alex turns to face her ex.

"Make me," Alex said. Oh shit.


	14. Chapter 14

"I should of sent you back the day we divorced," Lucifer growled.

"Like I would go back to Heaven. It is boring as Hell, well not that boring but still. I like seeing my children," Alex said rolling her eyes. I look at Alex then Lucifer, then back to Alex again. It was like watching a soap opera.

"Then take them with you!" Lucifer snapped.

"Are they always like this?" I whisper to Seth. He glances at the arguing couple,

"Worse. Remember hurricane Katrina?" Seth said. I nod.

"These two were the cause. Lucifer wanted another child. Alex said no. Them fighting causes a lot of the disasters," Seth said. Lucifer had grabbed Alex by the throat and she had her hands around his arm,

"You can't kill me!" Alex yells.

"Says who?" Lucifer snaps.

"How do I open the cage?" I whisper.

"There is a latch on the side but you have to higher the grate or the bird will be released," Seth whispered. I worked quickly as Alex and Lucifer fought. Seth climbed out and I shut the cage door. Alex and Lucifer were flying around throwing attacks. Alex's white wings caught me off guard.

"She left Heaven for him," Seth said as Lucifer through Alex to the ground.

"Wait. She's an Angel?" I said almost to loudly.

"Yeah. She's Alexiel. Michaels beloved and Gods right hand," Seth said. I look at her in aw. I shake of my admiration and head towards the door. Thank god Lucifer left it unlocked. I shut the door behind us and Seth leads the way.

"You have to leave," Seth said.

"I am not leaving Roman," I said.

"Then you better be happy with having him on the side," Seth snorts.

"Having him on the side?" I ask. His answer doesn't surprise me.

"Lucifer want you as his queen. If Alex didn't show up, you would be in that bed being taken by the Devil," Seth said.

"What in the hell did I do to deserve that fate?" I ask. Seth chuckles at this as we go up a set of stairs. The castle shakes as we open another door.

"CAROLINE!" We hear Lucifer yell. My face pales and we start running. The halls we enter are dark but we hear the wails of Lucifers creatures. We stop when we see three creatures with black cloaks and scythes floating in front of us. They turn to us and Seth transforms into his wolf form. I look around for a weapon but find none. Seth jumps on one of the things and it drops its scythe. I grab the scythe and start swinging. A hand grabs the scythe and pulls it away from me. I turn to see a pissed off Lucifer. Lucifer pushes me against the wall as Seth finished of the cloak being.

"Leave now and your free," Lucifer states moving my dark hair away from my shoulder. Lucifer frowns at Romans mark. I try to kick him but he pushes me harder against the wall. Seth looks at me then howls. Lucifers eyes turn red as he stares at Seth. Seth runs away quickly leaving me to my doom.

"Now, you will not escape this time," He kisses me and I try to turn away. He grabs my face and forces his lips on mine. Tears roll down my face as he forces my mouth open. His free and reaches for my top but Lucifer is pulled off me.

"She. Is. Mine!" Roman snarls. His eyes glow in the dark and his claws are extended. I drop to the floor. Roman glances towards me then attacks Lucifer.

"Are you ok?" Dean said coming up to me with Seth.

"Yeah. I thought you abandoned me!" I said to Seth.

"I went for help. Fighting Lucifer alone was a death sentence," Seth said.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"At the hospital. Skylar and Sean are in surgery. Brett had to get 83 stitches and Trinity went into labor," Dean said.

"How do you know this?" I ask. Dean hold up a cell phone. I shake my head and watch Lucifer throw Roman around like a rag doll. Alex walks over to us startling me.

"As soon as I say go, you four leave the castle," Alex said.

"But we can't leave!" Dean said.

"Lucifer lied. Only he can't leave. Grab Roman and leave," Alex said walking over to the two. Alex grabs Lucifer by the neck and throws him down the hall.

"Go!" Alex yells. I run over to Roman and get in his back. I quickly tell him to head for the door, Dean and Seth not far behind us.


	15. Ending

As we clear the entrance way I look back to see Alex fly out of the castle. Lucifer stands at the door pissed. I shudder as we get farther away. We stop at the car me and Sean had driven out here in the first place. I get off of Roman and he and the two other hounds transform back to human forms. Dean walked around the car curiously.

"What is this?" Seth asked. I looked at him surprised.

"A car. You placed an add but don't know what a car is?" I ask opening the doors for them to get in. I get inside the drivers seat and wince. My injuries were starting to throb.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked looking at me.

"Yeah. I just have to get to the hospital," I said turning on the car.

We enter the emergency room 20 minutes later. Roman helps me in and a nurse brings a wheelchair. I smile at him as everything goes dark.

I wake up to Roman growling at my bedside m. I place my bandaged hand on his and smile. I look to see what he was growling at. I frown when I see my aunt B glaring at me.

"This is all your fault!" My aunt B said. I held Romans hand firmly as he tried to get up.

"How is this my fault?"I ask calmly.

"Skylar followed you to that hell house," she said. She didn't know how close she was right.

"Skylar and Brett followed Sean and I into that home. It was her decision. Not mine," I said. A knock came from my door.

"Come in," I yell out. Dean popped his head inside. My aunt B glared at him as well. I wave as Dean and Seth walk in carrying flowers and stuffed animals. My Aunt B storms out as Dean and Seth hug me.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked glancing at the door.

"Like I got hit by a truck," I said.

"I think a truck would hurt less," Roman said chuckling. I raise me eyebrows at this.

"You have been out for a week. We decided to learn about this time as you slept," Seth said. Another knock was heard on my door. Dean opens the door to show Sean and Brett.

"how are you?" Sean asked. Roman glared at Sean.

"Fine. Can't wait to go home," I said.

"Our mom is pissed," Brett said. Brett had a nasty scar running down the left side of his face. Last I saw him a reaver jumped at him.

"Oh goodie," I said. Roman chuckles and sits me up. I look at him confused as he slides in my bed behind me.

"Yeah. I see Aunt Becky was not to happy either," Sean said.

"Am I being blamed for this whole ordeal?" I ask.

"No. Only by our mom and Becky. Everyone else thinks it was a serial killer," Seth said.

"Close enough," I shrug.

I get released from the hospital a month later. Becky refuses to aloe me to talk to Skylar. Dean, Seth, and Roman currently live with me. Roman and I have a wedding planned and are hoping everything goes well.

To be continued...in Her Choice

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story. It was a joy to write. I will be writing a sequel that will be published on here. There is still more to the story.


End file.
